Ce qu'on a jamais su se dire
by MarieCeline
Summary: " Le destin nous avait séparé, mais il finira bien par nous réunir un jour " . Tony fait ses adieux à Ziva avant qu'elle ne reparte en Israël. Post 5x18  Spoiler .


_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**_

Alors voilà un One Shot écrit sous une impulsion soudaine. J'étais, le soir, devant mon ordi, avec du Joe Dassin dans les oreilles (un petit moment de nostalgie) en m'empifrant de chocolats italiens bon marchés ( pas très bons d'ailleurs ) et en lisant des vies de merde. Mais bon l'inspiration est venue alors... ! Cependant, je suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça va donner.

* Se déroule post 5x18. J'ai essayé de pas trop faire dans la mièvrerie mais je me suis emportée. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**POV ZIVA**

J'étais seule, dans mon appartement, assise par terre, au milieu des cartons de déménagement, une bière à la main, et regardant une série humoristique médiocre à la télé. Les faux rires du public rajoutés en fond me parvenaient comme un ricanement sadique. J'avais le coeur lourd, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement chez moi. Les paroles de Léon Vance, le nouveau directeur du NCIS repassaient en boucle dans ma tête :

« _Ziva, votre poste d'agent de liaison ici est terminé, je vous renvoie en Israël »_

Inutile de dire que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et que ça m'a fait un tel choc que j'ai été incapable de prononcer un seul mot pendant plus d'une heure. J'avais choisi de mettre ce qui s'est passé sur le dos de la fatalité. J'étais rentré chez moi dans un état second, après les adieux avec l'équipe. Les larmes avaient faillies couler. Je repensais à Abby me serrant dans ses bras à m'en étouffer, à Ducky qui me disait que la fin d'une chose n'était pas triste, que ce n'était que le commencement d'une autre et qu'on finira bien par se revoir un jour. A McGee, qui disait qu'il m'enverrait des mails chaque semaine, à Gibbs, qui ne disait rien, mais ses yeux , qui eux, en disaient long...

Et puis je repensais à Tony. Alors qu'il avait fait ses adieux à tout le monde, il ne m'avait pas dit au revoir. Il m'avait juste lancé un long regard appuyé. Indéchiffrable. Puis il était parti. J'avais regardé son bureau vide, et l'avais regardé rentrer dans l'ascenseur, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que je le voyais. Je repensais alors à notre conversation, la veille, à la morgue, sous la lumière d'une lampe de chevet, avec un verre de whisky à la main :

_- Paris... C'est sûrement là que ça s'est passé._

_- Tous les deux, seuls, dans un autre monde._

_- Remettant leurs vies entre les mains de l'autre, tous les jours._

_- Sans parler des longues nuits._

_- C'était inévitable._

_- Rien n'est inévitable._

J'avais alors espéré que mes dernières paroles étaient vraies et tenaient la route. Bien qu'une partie enfouie au fond de moi savait pertinemment qu'elles étaient fausses. On ne peut rien éviter. Jamais. Le destin nous rattrape toujours, quoi que l'on fasse. On se contente juste d'attendre patiemment ce jour, et de guetter son arrivée. Tout est écrit d'avance.

Et je le savais aussi, qu'entre Tony et moi, il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation entre collègues de travail _. Tellement plus. _Un lien indescriptible nous lie, comme si... comme si on devait vivre, mais pas sans l'autre. On est liés d'une manière unique, et particulière. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre, et aujourd'hui encore je peine à me l'expliquer, mais je sais que l'éloignement nous tue. Je ne lui montrai jamais ce que je ressentais, mon entraînement du Mossad y jouait, certes, mais j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction. Alors le fait de le voir tous les jours au travail m'aidait à surmonter mon silence, et j'étais heureuse... Si je pouvais travailler toute ma vie à ses côtés, je n'hésiterai pas. Enfin, je n'_aurais_ pas hésité, car demain, je serai en partance pour Tel Aviv. Je fixais les murs beige de mon appartement, vides, sans aucun meuble, ni tableau. Le parquet pratiquement vide lui aussi, à part mon vieux canapé et le meuble de télé. Toute ma vie, ma nouvelle vie en Amérique, mes 3 dernières années étaient emballées dans des cartons et prêtes à être expédiées en Israël...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le bruit m'interrompis dans mes pensées moroses. Je me levais et allait ouvrir. Tout en souhaitant que ce soit lui derrière la porte...

Et c'était lui.

On aura beau me dire que tout est le fruit du hasard. Mais je regrette : Le hasard n'existe pas. Le hasard ne peut pas exister et faire que Tony vienne devant ma porte, ce dernier soir, juste avant que nous nous séparions pour une durée indéterminée.

Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et eut un sourire triste.

- Je pouvais pas quand même pas partir sans te dire au revoir.

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu.

- Entre donc.

Il entra, et je vit qu'il tenait un CD à la main. Je fronçais les sourcils. Il haussa les épaules.

- Un dernier film ... un bon vieux Clint Eastwood, pour se rappeler le « bon vieux temps ».

Les meubles du salon n'étaient pas encore emballés, j'aurais dû le faire ce soir mais vu les circonstances... On s'installa alors sur le canapé, avec un plaid sur les genoux. Tout cette routine me rappela ces soirées cinéma, chez lui, au moins une fois par semaine, avant son histoire avec Jeanne Benoît. Le film n'étais pas mal, je devais l'avouer. Un film d'action comme les aimes Tony. Pendant tout le film il n'a pas cessé de pousser des exclamations et de commenter chaque réplique, qu'il connaissait apparemment par coeur.

On passait un bon moment. J'en oubliais presque que je devais partir le lendemain... Presque.

Le générique de fin défila et Tony s'étira bruyamment. Je rallumais la lumière et éteignait la télévision. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Tony pris la parole le premier.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Vance nous a séparé.

- Il devait sans doute avoir une raison valable, une bonne raison.

- Pour moi, il n'y en a aucune, Ziva.

Pour moi non plus, il n'y en avait aucune.

Je me raidis quand Tony changea brusquement de sujet et de ton :

- J'ai pas envie de te quitter, Ziva.

Je me tournais vers lui et le fixait. Il fit de mêmepuis baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Demain, on ne se verra plus, alors, s'il y a des choses que tu veux dire, c'est le moment... et j'en ai aussi, beaucoup à dire.

Et moi aussi j'en avais énormément. Je voulais lui dire tout d'abord combien je tenais à lui bien que je ne lui ait pas souvent montré. Je voulais lui dire tout ce qui me passait par le coeur à ce moment là, que ne plus voir son sourire me déchirerait et que le savoir loin de moi pouvait me perdre. Qu'il ne se passerai pas un jour sans que je pense à lui et qu'il était la personne qui allait le plus me manquer dans l'équipe. Mais je ne dit rien de tout ça, je le laissai parler.

- On s'en est pas souvent dites, des choses, hein ? C'est marrant, il a fallu qu'on attende le dernier soir pour oser dire quelque chose. Bien que tu n'aie encore rien dit, et moi non plus. Mais c'est pas simple tu sais, Ziva. Je suis pas vraiment un grand parleur. Oh bien sûr, théoriquement je suis un grand parleur, mais quand il s'agit de choses sérieuses, je sèche.

Je souris.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Dans ce film que nous venons de voir, les acteurs étaient sous couverture, ce qui m'a fait repenser à il y a trois ans. Notre mission sous couverture. Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu aimer !

- Si tu m'avoues aimer le sexe, Tony, tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose.

Il rit.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai aimé ça, le faire avec toi. Je n'avais... enfin c'était...

- C'était incroyablement bon, oui je m'en souviens.

Il sourit puis se tut. Il regardait dans le vide, avec comme un air de nostalgie sur le visage et dans ses yeux.

- Parfois, il y a des moments où... j'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas être dans la même équipe que toi.

Je haussais les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- N'y vois pas une attaque personnelle surtout, mais disons qu'il y a cette foutue règle...

Je le stoppais en posant une de mes mains sur son bras. Le contact me donna des frissons tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'ancrais mon regard au sien. Il avait compris. Il ne devait surtout pas continuer à parler, sinon on atteindrait un point de non retour. Il soupira, l'air triste mais résigné.

S'il avait continuer à parler, il aurait sûrement parlé de la règle numéro douze de Gibbs. Et moi j'aurais enchaîné sur une déclaration maladroite... et de fil en aiguille se serai probablement produit ce qui ne devait pas arriver. Car même si nous n'étions plus de la même équipe, nous ne pouvions pas; on avait pas le droit, si l'on voulait retravailler ensemble un jour. Il avança la main jusqu'à mon visage et la posa sur ma joue et me fixa pendant plus d'une minute. Je me noyais dans ses yeux verts. Je devais faire preuve d'un contrôle fou pour ne pas l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres juste à quelques centimètres de moi me narguaient... C'en était trop : son départ imminent qui me torturait, la chaleur de son corps près du mien, son regard, son souffle, ses lèvres, son odeur...

Je cédai.

Je me jettais sur lui avec une passion sans retenue et il me rendit mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur, nos lèvres s'entrechoquant, manquant même de saigner tellement les baiser étaient violents, tellement nous avions besoin de l'autre à ce moment là, car d'ici peu, il s'en irait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le baiser diminua d'intensité pour devenir beaucoup plus doux, voluptueux. Il m'enlaça à me briser les os, et je soupirai dans ses bras. Puis je rompis le baiser. Il était radieux, ses yeux brillaient. Il passa alors son bras autour de mon épaule et de son autre main, me caressa les cheveux, quant à moi je posai la tête au creux de son cou. Il soupira.

- Tu avais tort Ziva : Rien n'est inévitable.

Il avait raison, car, ce baiser commencé ne pourra pas éternellement rester en suspens, et il faudra bien un jour assumer les conséquences de cette soirée et réfléchir à tout ça, car on ne pourra jamais l'éviter.

Peu de temps après, je l'entendis ronfler. Il dormait, et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre.

Je me réveillai, quelques heures plus tard et regardai l'heure. Mon vol était dans moins de 40 minutes. Je devais me dépêcher. Inutile de réveiller Tony. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je me dégageait de son étreinte brulante. Je le regardais une dernière fois. Il était adorable quand il dormait. Je m'arrangeais du mieux que je pouvais dans la salle de bain puis retournais dans le salon et vis le bloc note sur ma table basse, avec un feutre noir posé dessus. Je me décidai alors à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le coeur à ce moment là. Je regardais son visage serein et souris.

Je déchirai une feuille, et écrivit :

_Ceux qui sont fait pour être ensemble, seront forcément réunis un jour._

_Z._

Je pris ma valise et sortis alors de l'appartement, laissant Tony endormit. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent. Et je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne vie, à Tel Aviv, en étant sûre que je reviendrai ici un jour. Si je revenais, nous ne serons alors Tony et moi que des collègues, mais le destin nous avait fait nous rencontrer, il finira donc bien par nous réunir à nouveau un jour.

J'allais monter dans l'avion quand je reçus un texto. Tony.

« Je te souhaite un bon voyage. Fais attention à toi.

Cette fois-ci, tu as raison : nous serons forcément réunis un jour.

Je t'embrasse.

_A toi, à moi, à nous, et à ce qu'on à jamais su se dire. »_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Une petite review ? ^^**_

_**Toute les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont les bienvenues !**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_Marie._


End file.
